


Win-Win

by GoldenDaydreams



Series: DBH: CRIMINAL AU [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Amanda Stern (Mentioned) - Freeform, Gen, Human!Simon, Mafia AU, May 2023, Mob Boss Hank Anderson, Simon is A Genius, Zlatko Andronikov (Mentioned) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 16:57:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16937154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenDaydreams/pseuds/GoldenDaydreams
Summary: MAY 2023Simon gives Hank a chance to turn the tides.





	Win-Win

MAY 2023  
  
“Andronikov’s have basically taken over the Peninsula.”  
  
It was something that Hank had heard his brother, Anthony, mention a lot lately. Their family used to have the monopoly on Michigan. Unfortunately, their father had spread them thin, tried to take too much, too fast, and had paid the consequences for it. The Andronikov’s weren’t to be trifled with. And for that matter, neither were the Stern’s. They’d lost a lot of territory and respect when their father had been killed.  
  
“What are we going to do about it?” Anthony asked.  
  
“Nothing,” Hank replied. The diner was mostly empty at this time of night, and the family who ran it were loyal to them. They paid protection, and they got it.  
  
“Nothing? Seriously?”  
  
“Nothing. Seriously.” He grabbed his mug of coffee. “Trying to take the Peninsula is what got William killed.” He didn’t call William ‘Dad’ when he’d been alive, no point in starting now. “Got a lot of our guys killed. We barely have enough guys on the streets dealing.”  
  
“We know it was Zlatko-”  
  
“I don’t fucking care if it was Mickey Mouse,” Hank cut his brother off. “We ain’t doing shit about it.”  
  
Anthony glared. “I don’t know why Dad left this to you. You’re a fucking coward.”  
  
“This is exactly why William left it to me. I’m smarter than you. I know when to strike, and when not to. I’m patient. I know when to play the long game. You’re just like William, ready to jump into a fight at the slightest provocation. Honestly, I’m surprised he lived as long as he did.”  
  
“Fuck you.” Anthony stood, and left without another word.  
  
The bell above the door tinkled as the door slowly shut behind him.  
  
“Your brother is a dumbass,” Claire came out from behind the counter with a coffee pot in hand. “Refill?” Hank nodded, he and Claire had been dancing around this thing for a long time. She leaned over him, pouring without even watching but not spilling a drop. “Anything else?”  
  
He really wanted to see her in the frilly little apron, and not much else. He glanced down her body. The heels she wore that had to be killing her feet after a long shift, but fuck if they didn’t do something for him… maybe those could stay too. The bell over the door jingled, and she stood back up. “Let me know, Sugar,” she cast him a wink and was off.  
  
Hank added a bit of sugar to his coffee. Then a bit more. He knew damn well she was teasing with that stupid double edged nickname. He glanced at the two men who’d come in. Young, late teens, early-twenties. The blonde one was in a wheelchair, staring right at Hank. The one pushing the wheelchair had dark skin, hair shaved closely to his head, mis-matched eyes one blue, one green. Neither appeared to have tattoos, or weapons. Surprisingly, they came right up to him.  
  
“Mind if I join you?” The blond one asked.  
  
“I do mind,” Hank said, keeping a keen eye on the two. “It’s empty, find another spot.”  
  
“I came to speak with you, Mr. Anderson.”  
  
“Did you now?”  
  
“I’m Simon, this-” he pointed over his shoulder. “Is Markus.”  
  
“I don’t care.”  
  
Simon smiled. “You will. You’re having troubles with distribution. Not enough man power.”  
  
“Get out of my face, kid.”  
  
“Anthony has been in meetings with Amanda Stern.”  
  
He went to grab the stupid kid by the throat for even suggesting such a thing, but Markus was fast- too fast, his grip on Hank’s wrist was tight, too tight, twisted in such a way that Hank had to sit back in his seat or it would surely be broken. He stared in shock, there were no identifiers. “He’s-”  
  
“Very strong. Very fast,” Simon said, smiling, ever so sure of himself. “Not Cyberlife issue.” He then looked to Markus. “Release him.”    
  
And instantly he was released. He rubbed at the spot, staring at the android. He finally redirected his attention to Simon. “What the fuck do you want, kid?”  
  
“I want to give you an edge, and I want my research funded. It’s a win-win situation.”  
  
“Give me an edge-”  
  
“You’re losing a war to the Sterns. Losing to Andronikov too.” Simon shrugged. “Give me a couple of months, the right supplies,” he glanced up at Markus, then back to Hank. “It’s incredible, how much they can shift the balance.”  
  
“They can’t do illegal shit-”  
  
“Kamski’s androids can’t,” Simon smirked. “My programs are different, my codes are different.”  
  
“What you said about Tony-”  
  
“Show him,” Simon said to Markus.  
  
Markus turned his palm toward Hank, played a clip of Anthony talking to Josh- he was Amanda’s right hand man.  
  
“Got audio?” Hank asked.  
  
“Unfortunately, no,” Simon said.  
  
“They were too far for me to pick up,” Markus said.  
  
As much as Hank wanted to believe that Anthony wouldn’t betray him, it would be disappointing, but not surprising. “I need to think on it.”  
  
“Of course.”  
  
Simon took out his phone, and tapped it against Hank’s on the table- sending contact information. “Call me when you’re ready. I look forward to speaking with you.”  
  
Hank watched as Markus wheeled Simon out of the building. He toyed with his phone, bringing up Simon’s information, the video of Anthony and Josh had also been sent in the transfer. “Fuck.”  


End file.
